


Number 21

by shlryn4



Series: World Cup 2014 [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lima halaman dan satu pengalaman Shkodran Mustafi yang ditemukan oleh Mario Götze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 21

**Author's Note:**

> sesungguhnya cerita ini merupakan pelampiasan rasa frustrasi karena cedera yang diderita oleh Mustafi. dan saya bener-bener ngga tau karakter aslinya, jadi mungkin agak fail... anyway get well really soon, Shkodran!

“Aku tidak apa-apa, kok, sungguh.”

Hanya itu respon darinya saat kalian mengunjunginya. Tak lebih dan tak kurang. Seutas senyum penuh keikhlasan terpancar dari wajahnya. Namun kau tahu pasti bahwa kenyataan tak berpihak padanya. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi kau hanya yakin bahwa ia sangat lihai dalam menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang ada.

“Lalu bagaimana?”

Bukan kamu yang bersuara. Kau memilih untuk diam dan turut tersenyum kecil –kau dan dia hanya terpisah beberapa bulan. Kau tak begitu mengenal dia dan dia pun sama. Takdir menyatukan kalian untuk sekedar bertemu dan bercengkerama, terlebih karena rekan sekamarmu kini adalah dia.

“Hmm –aku tidak tahu.”

Bohong. Sesungguhnya itu adalah kebohongan terbesar yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi kau bisa apa? Menyelak lalu mendapat serangan tatapan mata yang memandangmu heran? Tidak –kau tidak cukup gila untuk melakukannya. Lagipula kau baru beberapa minggu berkenalan dengannya, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya.

Kecuali satu fakta bahwa kutukan itu benar-benar ada.

“Kau serius?”

Suatu kebetulan yang _sangat_ menyakitkan.

“Ya –dokter tak mengatakan apa-apa padaku.”

Dengan itu, ruang kesehatan mendadak sunyi sepi. Kau menatapnya yang _masih_ tersenyum. Benar-benar _tersenyum_. Kau tak mengerti. Apakah hanya kram biasa? Jika memang begitu, sangat tidak mungkin baginya untuk berada di sini –Basti saja sudah bisa berkeliaran kesana kemari. Agak membingungkanmu? Benar. Ini sungguh tak masuk akal. Bagi kalian semua, World Cup adalah segalanya. Tapi baginya?

“Kau tahu apa cedera yang ia derita?”

Kini kau tengah berjalan beriringan dengan André Schürrle. Kalian telah meninggalkan ruang kesehatan –beberapa di antara kalian memang merasakan curiga, tapi apa daya ia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Kau menggeleng lemah. _Days Off_ –tak ada latihan, dan André mengajakmu untuk berjalan-jalan menyusuri pantai. Kau juga menggeleng lemah.

“Oh –kau mau menghubungi _dia_ , ya…”

Dia tertawa sedang kau terdiam. Sinar mentari yang tak cukup menyengat menghampiri, dan pandanganmu tak teralihkan dari kerumunan yang sedang menikmati libur sehari. Memang benar jika kau akan menghubunginya, tapi ada satu hal lain yang mengganjal di hatimu –entah apa namanya.

“Aku mau kembali ke kamar.”

Dia mengangguk dan menepuk pelan punggungmu. Menyisakan sepatah kalimat _have a nice day, ya_ dan _sampaikan salamku padanya_ kemudian meninggalkanmu dalam kesendirian. Satu hari ini akan kau gunakan untuk bercurhat ria bersamanya. Sesuatu yang sudah menjadi seharusnya.

_BIIP BIIP BIIP_

Bergetar ponselmu kala kau baru selangkah memasuki kamar. Kebetulan yang lain. Sebuah pesan masuk. Bahkan kau belum sempat untuk duduk bersandar di atas kasurmu sendiri.

 _ **Marco Reus (Woody <3)**  
_ _08.21 AM  
_ _Days off, huh? Aku lihat foto Benni sedang jalan-jalan di pantai. Kamu sendiri lagi ngapain? x_

Kau mendengus menahan tawa begitu melihat beberapa kalimat yang tertera pada layar ponselmu sendiri. Tak sadar arah kaki yang terus membawamu menelusuri lantai; mengarah pada tempat tidur milik Shkodran Mustafi.

_Kenapa kau mendadak stalker begini? Aku tidak berniat untuk menjadi cokelat hari ini x_

Kakimu mendarat pada sesuatu. Dan bersamanya kau alihkan pandanganmu pada lantai –apa yang baru saja kau injak? Sesuatu yang jelas merupakan barang tiga dimensi, tak tebal, namun terasa dingin. Mungkin terlalu lama berada di atas lantai.

Kau menunduk untuk meraih sebuah buku –lagi, tidak terlalu tebal dan bahkan lebih kecil dari _tab_ yang kau miliki. Sebuah buku yang tak bersampul, hanya warna abu-abu tua yang terpampang –dengan tiga garis tipis masing-masing berwarna hitam, merah dan kuning yang terdapat di sudut kanan bawah buku itu.

_BIIP BIIP –_

_**Marco Reus (Woody <3)**  
_ _08.23 AM  
_ _Aku stalker hatimu hahaha  –lho, kenapa? Biasanya paling semangat kalau soal berjemur, eh, kau._

Kau mengangkat pelan buku itu seiring dengan rasa penasaran yang juga menghantuimu. Kau meneliti setiap sudutnya dan tentu saja, tanpa nama –setidaknya sampai kau membuka apa isinya. Etiskah? Tidak –tapi jika kau tak melakukannya, kau takkan tahu buku ini milik siapa.

_Aku sedang berada di kamar –sebelum kau tanya. Dan aku ingin istirahat. Lagipula apa kau tak mau jika aku menghubungimu, Marco?_

Huh, stalker hati. Kau mendadak tersenyum kecil jika membacanya kembali. Kau kembali meletakkan ponselmu di atas kasur sebelum dirimu melakukan hal yang sama, dengan buku yang kau pegang.

Buka atau tidak? Setelah cukup lama dihantui oleh kebimbangan, toh pada akhirnya pertarungan otak melawan hati dimenangkan oleh otak. Oke, jangan salahkan hati jika kau menyesal. Ini hanya untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik buku ini sebenarnya, bukan untuk mengorek kehidupan orang lain.

Dan lagi, apakah masih ada orang yang menulis _diary_ di era globalisasi?

 _ **Marco Reus (Woody <3)**  
_ _08.25 AM  
_ _Tentu saja aku mau, mein liebe. Aku juga ogah melihatmu terus bersama André –sekali-kali main bersama yang lain, gitu, Mustafi contohnya._

Mendadak semua kecurigaanmu pada buku ini lenyap. Mustafi –jangan-jangan buku ini miliknya. Oh –tunggu sebentar, selama ini kau jarang melihatnya meski kau dan dia adalah rekan sekamar. Dia lebih sering bercengkrama dengan Matthias, Erik, dan Christoph –yang sama-sama baru di skuad ini. Memang dia yang tampak lebih alim ketimbang yang lain –mengejutkan? Tentu saja. Kau sempat mengira Erik adalah yang paling pendiam di antara mereka, namun kau salah begitu melihatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak saat latihan.

Lalu Shkodran Mustafi? Tersenyum. Tersenyum. Dan tersenyum.

Kau sempat curiga jika Lukas Podolski menularkan virus tersenyumnya pada anak itu.

_Hoo jadi sekarang kau cemburu sama André? Dan ya –aku belum terlalu mengenal anak itu, Marco. Aku tidak sepertimu yang berisik jika bertemu dengan orang baru._

**Halaman 1**

_Aku mulai menulis lagi._

_Sudah lama sejak aku terakhir kali bermain-main dengan sebuah pensil dan secarik kertas. Syukurlah aku masih menyisakan sebuah buku –yang aku temukan di tumpukan buku-buku lainnya. Aku senang bisa kembali menyalurkan segala hal yang aku rasakan tanpa perlu orang lain ikut terlibat. Bukan karena aku pendiam, aku hanya takut dengan suasana baru beserta orang-orang di dalamnya._

_Saat pertama kali aku dipanggil untuk berlatih dengan ke-dua puluh-tujuh pemain untuk bersama-sama membela Negara dalam ajang sepak bola yang bernama World Cup, aku harus terbiasa untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang baru. Tentu aku mengenal mereka semua; seperti Kapten Lahm, lalu Thomas Müller, Manuel Neuer, Lukas Podolski dan lain-lain. Tetapi aku baru benar-benar mengenal mereka sekarang. Bagaimana Neuer yang ternyata adalah fans berat Nutella, bagaimana tegasnya seorang Philipp Lahm, bagaimana jahilnya Thomas Müller, dan senyum Podolski yang tak pernah absen setiap harinya._

 

 _ **Marco Reus (Woody <3)**  
_ _08.28 AM  
_ _Aku? Cemburu? Heloooo little-pie-ku yang manis, aku tidak cemburu. No way. Dan aku tidak berisik –semua orang dekat denganku karena aku tampan dan berani, thanks ya._

Entah kau harus tertawa atau bingung saat ini. Di satu sisi, kau merasa bersalah karena telah terlanjur membaca buku yang bukan milikmu. Dan sisi yang lain –sepertinya kau harus menahan malu mempunyai pacar seperti itu.

 

_Dan aku bukanlah apa-apa. Aku sungguh beruntung bisa berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Aku tak peduli jika aku bisa atau tidak menjadi salah satu dari dua puluh tiga pemain yang akan dibawa ke Brazil nanti –bisa berada di sini saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur._

 

Dan tulisan di halaman pertama itu berakhir begitu saja. Benar –dia memang anak yang alim. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki hobi menulis seperti ini –kau adalah rekan sekamarnya, kau bahkan mengetahui dengan jelas kebiasaan rekan sekamar yang lain, tapi tidak dengannya.

_Marco –aku membayangkanmu bicara seperti itu dihadapanku dan aku tak bisa menahan tawa sekarang. Kalau kotak tertawaku rusak, awas kau. Dan aku yakin seratus persen kau cemburu dengan André –aku sayang padamu xx_

 

**Halaman 2**

_Aku menatap layar ponselku dengan tidak percaya. Ini tidak mungkin –sebuah pesan masuk dari coach Löw sendiri yang memintaku untuk mengisi nomor 21 yang ditinggal oleh Marco Reus karena cedera yang ia derita. Aku memang menonton pertandingan itu dan melihat dengan jelas kekecewaan yang tersurat dari wajahnya. Entah mengapa aku yakin bahwa ia tak hanya kecewa karena tidak mampu mengikuti World Cup, tapi ada hal lain yang tak bisa kumengerti.._

 

“Oh…”

 

_Aku tak tahu apakah aku harus merasa senang atau sedih. Aku tak bisa bergembira di atas penderitaan orang lain begitu saja –aku bukanlah orang yang tidak tahu diri. Aku sempat menanyakan hal itu pada orang tuaku dan mereka mendukungku untuk menerima tawaran itu. Tentu aku juga mau, dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, pengalaman untuk bermain di ajang sebesar World Cup adalah segalanya bagiku. Dan tentang Marco Reus –_

 

 _ **Marco Reus (Woody <3)**  
_ _08.30 AM  
_ _Kukira hanya Lukas saja yang punya kotak tertawa :O sudah kubilang aku tidak cemburu, Marioooo dan aku juga sayang padamu. Kangen, nih, sama suara kamu._

 

_– Aku akan terus berdoa demi kesembuhannya. Aku akan berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik di World Cup kali ini. Demi lambang di dada, atas nama Negara, dan perjuangan seorang Marco Reus._

 

Tunggu –kau baru tahu bahwa Mustafi begitu menggemari dia. Bukan sebagai _fans_ , tapi sangat menghargai posisi yang diterima. Apalagi nomor yang ia kenakan – _sama_. Mengingatkanmu pada awal mula pembagian kamar; betapa kau menginginkan Marco untuk berada di Campo Bahia. Kau hanya menatap Mustafi dengan sendu kala itu, berharap bahwa dia adalah Marco.

Suatu tindakan yang sangat fatal. Kau menyesalinya, tapi syukurlah saat itu Marco mengirim sebuah pesan untuk tidak berpikir macam-macam dan fokus saja dalam latihan. Dan hasilnya? Kau berhasil untuk berteman dengan Mustafi.

_Aku juga punya :O tapi memang tidak sebesar Lukas, kau tahu. Jadi kau hanya kangen sama suaraku saja, nih?_

“Dia anak yang baik.”

 

**Halaman 3**

_Hari ini aku sudah bisa berteman dengan semua pemain. Ternyata mereka adalah sosok yang berbeda dari apa yang biasa aku lihat di lapangan. Dan syukurlah, hal itu membuatku merasa berada di tengah-tengah sebuah keluarga besar. Aku merasa nyaman berada di antara mereka semua. Beberapa hari setelah tiba di Campo Bahia, André Schürrle datang menghampiriku; mengatakan sesuatu tentang apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi antara Mario Götze dengan Marco Reus._

_Awalnya aku kira bahwa aku akan diinterogasi oleh mereka. Kenyataannya malah aku yang terkejut luar biasa._

 

“Apa?”

Bagus –kini Shkodran Mustafi sudah tahu mengenai hal itu. Rasanya kau ingin membenturkan kepalamu pada tembok terdekat. Kau malu? Tidak –kau tidak malu untuk mengatakan bahwa kau memang memiliki sebuah hubungan tak kasat mata dengan Marco. Tapi –setidaknya kau lah yang mengatakannya. Bukan André.

 

_Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Mario seringkali melamun dan memilih untuk menetap di kamar. Aku tak mau menganggunya. Dia butuh waktu untuk menelepon, bukan? Pernah aku mendengar percakapan mereka secara tidak sengaja dan reaksiku saat itu adalah: astaga, mereka lucu sekali. Ampuni aku, aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk menguping, tapi bicaranya keras sekali…_

_Satu hal: jangan sampai Mario membuka buku ini._

 

Sayang sekali, Mustafi. Harapan bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan.

 _ **Marco Reus (Woody <3)**  
_ _08.32 AM  
_ _Aku kangen kamu, Mario. Aku menyayangimu, Mario. Aku merindukanmu, Mario. Sebenarnya kau sedang apa, sih?_

Tak ada yang perlu kau sembunyikan lagi dari Mustafi –dia sudah tahu, dan kau tak perlu lagi bersikap _normal_ di hadapannya. Lagipula seluruh anggota tim sudah tahu bagaimana dirimu yang sebenarnya, kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan segalanya –terlebih jika padanya. Kau tahu dia anak yang baik, terlalu baik malah. Apalagi setelah kau membaca… buku ini.

 

**Halaman 4**

_Ada satu hal yang aku kagumi dari Marco Reus, yaitu ketegarannya._

_Kami lolos ke babak 16 besar. Satu hari setelahnya tak ada latihan dan kami semua memilih untuk menghubungi beberapa pemain yang tak dibawa ke Brazil melalui Skype. Salah satunya adalah Marco Reus. Ia mengatakan bahwa gips-nya sudah dilepas sehingga ia akan melalui tahap selanjutnya dalam pengobatan. Ia tertawa seperti biasa, bahkan rambut pirangnya masih terlihat keren. Tak ada kesedihan yang terpancar dari sikap dan wajahnya selama percakapan berlanjut. Dan bahkan, Lukas masih tertawa terbahak-bahak bersamanya. Mario pun bisa tersenyum kembali setelahnya._

_Hal itu membuatku terpikir untuk menulis di halaman ini._

_Aku mendapat pelajaran berharga darinya: setiap pemain sepak bola bisa saja mendapatkan cedera yang tak terduga, bahkan kala kita tidak pernah terpikirkan mengenainya. Tapi di setiap cedera yang kita derita, kita harus tetap tersenyum menghadapi dunia. Kita hanyalah manusia biasa, tapi kita masih bisa untuk tetap terus berusaha._

_Dan Marco Reus adalah contoh yang berharga._

 

Tanganmu bergerak dan meraih ponselmu. Dengan cepat kau mencari nama dalam daftar kontakmu dan memutuskan untuk meneleponnya. Tak sadar –kau melakukannya tanpa kau sadari. Semua berlalu begitu saja. Dan kemudian kau tahu bahwa sebuah suara yang tak asing menyapamu yang terjebak dalam keheningan.

_/”Halo –Mario, ada apa?”/_

“Aku sedang membaca buku milik Mustafi.”

 

**Halaman 5**

_Sobek ligamen di pertandingan melawan Algeria._

_Kini aku tak tahu harus menangis atau tersenyum. Atau bahkan menangis sembari tersenyum. Sebut saja aku terlalu polos –aku bimbang, aku bingung. Menjadi nomor 21 adalah suatu kebanggaan tersendiri. Apalagi aku mampu bermain di pertandingan penting seperti ini. Meski harus susah payah untuk menang, tapi usaha kami membuahkan hasil yang tidak sia-sia. Kami lolos, viertelfinale. Lalu aku, mendapat cedera yang mengerikan._

 

_/”Apa –“/_

“Cedera sobek ligamen..”

 

_Nomor 21. Apakah ini kutukan? Tidak. Aku tak pernah percaya kutukan. Ini hanyalah suatu kebetulan belaka. Aku dan Marco Reus mengalami cedera yang serupa, tapi tak sama. Seharusnya aku bersyukur, karena setidaknya aku mampu bermain di beberapa pertandingan. Sedangkan dia? Nomor 21 yang aku hormati, kehilangan kesempatan itu._

 

_/”Kau serius, Mario?”/_

“Dia tak memberitahu kami. Aku membaca bukunya.”

 

_Oh ayolah Musti –kau harus tetap tersenyum. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang. Kondisi yang ada membuatku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada World Cup lebih cepat. Aku tak apa, sungguh. Aku takkan mau membuat orang lain khawatir tentangku. Yang pasti, aku akan tetap tersenyum dan menjalani pengobatan. Sisi baiknya, aku akan tetap berada di Campo Bahia dan bisa menjalani ibadah seperti yang seharusnya._

 

_/”Berapa lama..?”/_

“… Sampai World Cup berakhir.”

 

_Seandainya Marco Reus bisa membaca halaman ini, aku akan sangat berterima kasih karena telah memberikanku kesempatan untuk berlaga. Aku akan tetap mendoakan kesembuhannya –dan kesembuhanku juga, tentunya. Rasa sakit ini bukanlah apa-apa, aku masih memiliki alasan untuk tertawa. Dan setidaknya sekarang aku mengerti, bagaimana rasanya kecewa._

_Satu harapan yang paling utama, semoga Jerman bisa melangkah ke babak selanjutnya dan memenangi Piala Dunia._

_– Shkodran Mustafi –_

 

“Marco –kau harus membaca buku ini.”

_/”Whoa –tunggu, Mario, kau kenapa?”/_

Derap langkah yang terhenti membuatmu mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok yang kini telah memasuki kamar, berdiri tak jauh darimu, dengan mata membelalak lebar dan terkejut.

“Loh –Mario, buku itu –“

Sosok itu adalah Shkodran Mustafi –dengan tongkatnya.

Kau tersentak dan menutup buku itu dengan cepat. Takut jika Mustafi marah? Tentu saja –buku itu adalah privasi miliknya, dan kau membacanya. Sesuatu yang tidak mudah dimaafkan, bukan?

_/”Halo? Mario –kau masih di sana?”/_

Kau menatap Mustafi dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia masih berdiri di sana, tak bergerak barang sesenti. Dan Marco –astaga, dia masih bersuara untuk menarik perhatianmu. Kau sendiri terpaku begitu saja, menunggu respon Mustafi.

Suara tawa meluncur dari mulutnya.

Tunggu –kau tak salah dengar `kan? Alismu naik sebelah. Mustafi benar-benar tertawa kecil di hadapanmu. Kini ia mulai melangkah menuju kursi yang berada di dekatnya dengan bantuan tongkat yang ia bawa, “Kau sudah membacanya, ya.”

Kau mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

“Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah tahu cepat atau lambat pasti ada seseorang yang akan menemukannya. Dan aku tak terkejut jika kau yang membacanya –dan maaf tentang menguping pembicaraanmu dengan Marco.”

_/”Aku mendengar suara Musti! Halooo Mustafiiii –ini Marcooo.”/_

Dia tertawa sekali lagi, bersamaan dengan Marco. Kau masih terdiam, meski kedua sudut bibirmu terangkat perlahan. Kau sempat mendesiskan kata _maaf_ padanya, yang dibalas dengan cengiran kecil _tidak masalah_.

“Kalau begitu aku akan keluar agar kau bisa beristirahat,” Dan kau pun berdiri untuk membantunya. Perlahan-lahan. “Maafkan aku telah membaca bukumu.”

“Tak usah dipikirkan, Mario. Terima kasih –dan titip salamku pada Marco.”

Kau mengangguk sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar melangkah keluar dari kamar. Kau sempat melemparkan sebuah senyuman kecil padanya kemudian menutup pintu itu dengan pelan. Nomor 21 itu memang berbeda, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat keduanya menjadi sama.

“Halo, Marco, maaf –aku ketahuan membaca buku itu. Mustafi titip salam padamu, tuh.”

Yaitu ketegaran mereka dalam menghadapi cedera.

_/”Ohh lalu bagaimana reaksinya? Salam balik juga kalau begitu –anyway, kau berhutang padaku untuk menceritakan apa isi buku itu, Mario.”/_

“Dia hanya tersenyum, seperti biasa. Iya –iya, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. Tapi kau jangan terkejut, ya..”


End file.
